Fei why are you on TV?
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: Sorry.. had to re-upload. Those who Reviewed.. please do again.. plus new people. (1)+2+5 Duo's POV Sap/Fluff..


Duo's POV, 1+2+5 (1+2 mentioned 2+5 seen). SAP, sap, sap, sap and a little bit of humour.  
  
If I owned Gundam Wing, the world would be a better place, but at the moment it's this tip hole, so I guess I don't own it ne? And the program that I mention, I don't own either.  
  
'Fei?.. Why are you on TV?  
  
By, Avenged Suffering  
  
I've been sitting down quietly for a good twenty minutes now and it's starting to play on my nerves. Though the occasional quiet chuckle from my lover's lips make sitting here that much easier. He has such a relaxing, compassionate side, a side rarely shown in public, but openly shown when he's in his natural environment. I can't help but follow the soft lines of his face with my eyes, and I lean forward a little, to softly brush loose ebony locks from his line of vision. Ah, those eyes, they're beautiful, the glasses he sometimes wears accentuates that point. Note to self; get him to read for me.  
  
I may not understand the words as he reads aloud, but his voice is so soothing to hear, especially in his native tongue. Okay, I've figured out why I'm so bored, I'm not educated enough to get the jokes on this show, I can recognise that there's a joke being said, but they all involve people who must be painters, or composers or writers or something like that because the names never register in my memory and yet the young Chinese boy whose lap I have laid my head in seems to laugh every time.  
  
He seems to have felt my unease or something because his soft hands are gently stroking my face, and almost automatically I can feel my body give in and relax totally. I blink large eyes at him as he smiles down at me, willing me with his eyes to just stay here a little longer. I smile slightly and shift so I can yet again see the screen. He seems to lean back on our sofa, but he continues to softly stroke my face to keep me in this subdued mood. I'm not sure whether I love him or hate him for having this power over me.  
  
I've lost my silent hatred of this programme now, it's put me and Wufei in this situation, put me in Wufei's silent and yet loving grasp. I can feel my eyes begin to close before the sound of a doorbell rings through my brain. I blink and go to sit up, I mean who calls at this time of night, but Wufei's strong yet subtle grasp stops me, I blink at him now before he points to the television screen. Ah, that's what it was. I can feel a blush of embarrassment crawl up my cheeks and I quickly move to bury my head in his shoulders before I notice a person on the screen who I recognise.  
  
I blink once, twice, it can't be right. "'Fei?.. Why are you on TV?" I ask kinda loudly, a soft laughter already building in my throat. Wufei though doesn't think it's funny, already his brow is furrowing. "I do NOT look like Lilith!" Okay, he actually sounds really mad, but it's nothing I can't fix. Usually. "But 'Fei!" I protest, in my cutest possible tone, before lifting myself from his warm embrace and pointing to the figure on the television screen. "Look! It's though you were separated at birth!" I smile and giggle softly and by the time I look up my warm lover had gone, replaced by the bastard he shows the rest of the world. I'm not sure what would've hurt more, arguing with him full out, or him leaving in silence. But this I do know, as he walked into the bathroom, without saying a word, it was killing me.  
  
The door was slammed and locked before I had the chance to get there. I could hear the taps being twisted almost viscously before the water started pouring out of them with excessive force, almost deafening from my position, I can only imagine what it's like for Fei. "Aw Come on 'Fei! I didn't mean it.." Well done Duo, if he retracts back into the Wufei he used to be because of this, I'm so going to kill you. A moan escaped my lips, complaining that no sound had yet reached my ears. "Please Fei.. It was a joke.. I didn't mean anything by it.." but wasn't that always the way? I never meant anything by any joke I ever pulled, but that never stopped me pulling them and inadvertently hurting my friends and the ones I love.  
  
Sighing I turn my back to the door, Wufei will come around eventually, he always does. My welcome here has obviously been worn out for tonight, maybe Heero wouldn't mind me bouncing back in the room, though he's not expecting me for a few more nights. These last few months have been the greatest times in my life. I knew I was in love with two men, two men who I worked closely with and two men who really didn't tolerate each other that well. Probably because they see themselves as too similar to each other and really don't want to look themselves in the mirror every day when they wake up.  
  
I'll never forget the day I sat them both down for a 'talk'. I had been catching Wufei giving me odd glances over the weeks beforehand, but I had no idea how Heero would take the news. "Right guys.. I kinda asked you here to.. uh.. ask.. you something.." God I sounded nervous and I remember cursing myself under my breath for not being able to string a simple sentence together when it came to stuff that I actually cared about. Two "Hm?"s were said at the exact same time, I noticed how they both half- glared at each other before giving their attention back to me.  
  
"Well.. I.. uh.." Oh god.. such a babbling idiot. well.. at least that's improved in time.. "I.. um.. I love you." They had both looked at me with shocked eyes, well, Wufei was shocked openly, Heero had just stiffened in his chair. "W-who.." the stuttered words were from the perfect soldier's mouth, and I could see them both physically tense in anticipation of being rejected at that moment. "Ah.. you see.. this is the tricky part." I looked down to my lap before forcing my eyes to look at both Asian beauties once more. "..Both of you.. I love both of you.."  
  
It had taken me a while to convince them to let me share them, I knew neither of them would be able to handle me for that long, and neither liked each other that much, so sharing my time between them was perfect and both of them didn't have any objections as long as they didn't have to sleep with each other. Though they seem very much alike, the relationships that I formed with them were very different. Heero and I were pure physical lust, sure we had our conversations, but we'd quickly get bored of them and the next thing you know we're under the sheets, on top of the sheets, on top of the table, on the sofa, against the wall, well.. you get the idea.  
  
But Wufei? My Chinese beauty, we had a more emotionally charged relationship, which made the lovemaking just as intense as my lust driven meetings with Yuy. We don't do it as much as me and Heero, but we have a connection, he's my sanctuary. We'd lie entwined on his bed as he read in Chinese, occasionally stopping to push his glasses back up his nose with a cuteness he was all too unaware of. Wufei was more the born romantic; he'd take me for walks, star gazing, make me meals. I was quite shocked when he first started doing all these things, but I soon realised that this was what he was like. If he felt for anything it was full out, his dedication to Nataku was a pillar to that.  
  
Okay, enough reminiscing about my past with these lovelies, I've got one pouting in the bathroom, that I must sort out. I turn around to go back to the door, but the sight of Wufei standing in the doorway, a small towel covering his mid-section stops me, even if we are the only two in the room. He has one of the soft smiles that only I get shown on his face and I walk forward, slowly removing my clothes. When I get to him my shirt has gone and I slowly cup his face, giving him a small sensual kiss, filled with the emotional bond that we share. The kiss is tragically short as he leaves to go back in the bathroom, leaving the door open for me to follow.  
  
The God of Death does not need telling twice, no siree! I bounded into the room and closed the door silently behind me. The other pilot was already fully relaxed in the large tub, looking so at ease so serene.. so damn sexy! Needless to say, within seconds my pants were off and I was in that tub. Sitting carefully on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck, as I was careful not to wet my braid, it would take me forever to wash and re- braid and tonight I really wasn't in the mood for it.  
  
A single obsidian eye opens to look at me, and one of those sly smiles creeps on his lips as he wraps his arms around me warmly. I can feel a purr escaping my mouth just moments before I place another soft kiss on his lips. A giggle this time as his hands start getting a little adventurous, God I love it when he gets like this. I reach up to play with his hair as I move to straddle both his legs under me, as well as under the softly sloshing and sweet smelling water.  
  
Damn, he seems to have regained his senses, a light shake of his head conveys the old "A bath is a place to cleanse, not be dirty." Conversation. I've always hated that conversation, I mean the bath's huge, the urge to utilise the space in more ways than one is very hard to suppress, especially while in Wufei's arms. I pout, sticking my bottom lip out as if I was back at the Maxwell's church, before I lower myself back into the water.  
  
My muscles quickly relax though as his skillful fingers begin to knead the flesh on my shoulders and back, leaning into the touch I can't help it as a soft moan leaves my lips. Soft cushions of flesh are pressed gently against the back of my neck, God that feels good. Why can't all of life be like this? I know I'm falling asleep, I know it, but it's so hard to fight. His soft touches, the warmth of the room and the gentle unreal weightlessness that the water provides are all lulling me into unconsciousness. No one else can relax me like this, another one of those powers that I love about my Chinese lover.  
  
/\/\  
  
The next thing I know, I can feel strong arms place me onto a soft mattress. How the hell he got me all the way over here and dry me off as well, I'll never know. Though physically he is smaller than I am, he always proves that he can call upon an inner strength whenever he needs it. I shift slightly and his arms dart away from me as he apologises for waking me. Smiling I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him softly down next to me, in all his uncovered glory.  
  
Mmm.. I love that smell, I'm not sure precisely what it is, but I know there's only one place in the Earth's Sphere that that smell exists. Right here, just my onyx eyed lover. There's something very arousing about the position I'm in. Gee could it be that I'm sitting here naked, with a beautiful man who also, just happens to be naked? Yup.. I think that that just might be it. I can't help myself as I push forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
The soft groan that leaves his parted lips, sends an exhilarated shiver down my spine. He's usually so very controlled, so I savour every sound that leaves his throat. I gently push him against the headboard as I climb up his body. I straddle him properly now, knowing he's too distracted by the kiss and my hold to really stop me, no bath to stop me now! Mwuaha! I chuckle mischievously and deepen our kiss with my tongue, we are well practiced at this so we don't actually have to stop kissing to breathe.  
  
I allow my hands to wander over a perfect caramel coloured body. I know every Nook and Cranny of this form. I, the great Shinigami, even know how to make the Solitary Dragon squeal like a girl with a singal touch. Oh yes. I do. He, of course, hates that fact, and if I made him make that sound for me now, I'd no doubt get a glare from him. And no matter how adorable his little half angered, half aroused glares make him look, I don't want to risk being pushed out of this embrace.  
  
I slowly pull away, shuffling slightly on his lap. The gasp that that simple motion gets from him makes me smile as I let a soft laugh leave my lips and curl up next to him on the bed. He casts me a confused look and I smile innocently at him. "I couldn't have my way in the bath.. so you'll just have to go without as well." Okay, so it's punishing myself as well, but the look on his smooth face makes it all worth it.  
  
Wrapping my right arm around his waist, I pull myself up the bed, leaning my head back into it's position on his softly rising chest. Tilting my head I give him a featherlight kiss, and this insures that he gathers me in a warm embrace again. "'Night Fei-babe.." I whisper, already being lulled to sleep, by his mere presence, that brings safety as much as anything. "Goodnight Duo.." his soft voice calls to me as I drift away.. "Love you.."  
  
"..With all my body and soul.." he completes my sentence for the both of us as I drift into a peaceful slumber.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Owari.. okay.. this wasn't the ending I was planning..This was a humming bird's feast. It was meant to be angst ridden but I seem to be in a sappy mood today.. perhaps I'll write the original version of this at a later date..  
  
Hope the POV thing didn't get too annoying.. Feedback is appreciated.  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


End file.
